Expect the Unexpected
by firebreather007
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets stuck in Kagome's era and mass chaos ensues. What can she do? terrible at summeries please read and review. No flames.


**Chapter - 1 - Here one Day, Gone the Next**

_**HEEEEEEEEEEy. Im back with another story. And I promise to all my avid readers I will finish the other two stories I have not finished.**_

_**If this is you're first time enjoying my little stories and writing habits i will introduce myself. I am Firebreather007 and I cannot type in immpecable grammer so please don't flame me on bad grammer. As a matter of fact I don't like flames or grammer, though I like typing, oh the irony. I also like using humor in my stories so even if it says 'Drama' there will be commic relief. So anyway I am currently working on my other stories and will hopefully finish all three soon. I finally got internet so updates will hopefully be weekly if not every couple of days.**_

_**This story is in Kagome's time and the feudal era but really has no set time from the show. Could be considered more akin to a filler arc. Also I hope to use historic sites in this story that I myself have been to. But if you also have been to Japan and would like to include an awsomeness site please refer to it in your review and let me know. **_

_**Soooooooooooooo enjoy! (P.S. I don't own Inuyasha or anything Rumiko Takahashi owns. Though I have been to japan.)**_

Sesshoumaru glared at the dark haired demon from across the wind swept field. He was breathing very heavily; the last 48 hours taking a heavy toll on his body. But he tried not to show it, lest Naraku should try to take advantage of his weakened state. He growled low in his throat menacingly. "Naraku, I'll give you one last chance to return the girl to me, or you will regret the day you ever made that deal with the demons." His words came out in just barely a shout and he wondered if the lowely half-demon before him could hear him. 'Damn wind! I can't hear Rin. Nor can I smell her for that matter. The scent of rain is heavy and the wind is too loud!'

Soon after he yelled the statement his question was answered. Naraku slowely let a smirk crawl onto his face. He yelled right back at the demon lord, "Or what exactly?... Your body is shaking and your judgment is clouded. And we both know the rain wont help." Right then Sesshoumaru felt the first drops of the dreaded rain.

Within seconds the rain came down in sheets. Sesshoumaru had to focus to see Naraku. Through the rain he could barely see Naraku's smirk turn into a full-blown grin. "So, what was it you would do?" Sesshoumaru snarled as his nails glowed green. "Ah-ah-ah. Wait Sesshoumaru." He shook his finger at the demon lord. "We wouldn't want to hurt your precious girl, now would we." Right then a tentacle came out from behind Naraku and Sesshoumaru gasped once he saw what it held.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Help!." His heart dropped at the sound of her desperate voice. Naraku help her high behind him by the neck and abdomen.

Sesshoumaru used everything in him not to show his worry or pain. "Don't worry Rin! I'll get you soon!" He tried to keep the emotiion out of his voice but Rin could still hear it. Her eyes widened at the realization at how serious the situation really was. Even the stoic demon lord was on the verge of collapsing. She shut her eyes against the image. She knew she had to be strong, for her Lord and herself.

Naraku laughed when he saw the hesitation in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Try to attack me, oh great Lord of the Western Lands! If you don't attack me then I'm going to have to kill the girl then. " He moved over to the well that was a yard from him and held the girl high over the well. "Now, try to attack me. If you succeed, you get the girl back. If not...well, lets not focus on the 'Ifs' anymore. Now I'll give you to the count of three. If you don't by then, bye-bye girlie down the 'Bone-Eater's Well'."

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl and mentally sighed. He knew he had no choice. He had to win. 'Times like these I wish Jaken was here. At least that little Imp could keep this damn Fake distracted while I grabbed Rin. Then again, if Jaken hadn't returned to the Western Fort none of this would have happened.' He mentally cursed himself for sending Jaken home. 'No time for this now, I have to save Rin!'

Using up the last of his strength Sesshoumaru summoned all his power and transformed into the giant Dog Demon. His eyes tinted red as he stared down at the loathsome demon. Naraku just smirked. "All according to plan." Naraku shot out a tentacle from behind and pierced Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru yelped and bit the tentacle forcing it to retract. Naraku pulled out a sword and made a strike at the giant dog's legs. Sesshoumaru stood on his hind legs and made a swipe at Naraku, who barely jumped away in time. He was about to strike again when out of nowhere the giant tail caught him from the side and knocked him against a rock. The force of the impact made Naraku's nerves jolt and his tentacles relaxed, even the one that held Rin.

Rin screamed at the sudden loss of physical connection and she plummeted into the well. Sesshoumaru tried to run to her but felt a pull on his tail. He looked around and saw Naraku gripping the tip in a surprisingly firm hold.

Sesshoumaru quiockly flicked his tail and sent the demon flailing towards his muzzle. Sesshoumaru's teeth gripped his arm and he violently thrashed his head around until Naraku was sent sailing into the nearby forests. Normally Sesshoumaru would have gone after the offending demon but he had to check on Rin.

Without thinking he quickly swallowed the arm in his mouth and changed into his more human looking form. He started to run to the well. "Rin! Rin answer me! R-Rin..." His voice got weaker as the affects of Naraku's poison set in. 'Damn miasma.' He shook his head, trying in vain to clear the fog that was starting to set in his vision and mind. Feeling around he finally found the edge of the well and jumped down. As the bottom of the well came closer Sesshoumaru finally succumbed to exhaustion and past out. He never noticed the well turn a light purple and he landed softly on the ground, the rain suddenly stopping.

The only thought that ran through his mind was 'Rin...'

_**Sooooooooooooooo. watcha think? Please review my story. but...NO FLAMES! they hurt my fragile spirit. remember. If you have a certain place from Japan you want featured then please mention it in your review. I will consider it. **_

_**Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please look at my profile and look at other stories.**_

_**Firebreather: Ja ne.**_


End file.
